Obesity is a chronic disease that affects millions of people across the world especially in the developed countries. It is defined by excess body fat and is generally measured by calculating a person's BMI (body mass index). If a person's BMI is 30 or above, he or she considered to be obese. Obesity can cause a number of health problems either directly or indirectly, such as, for example, type 2 diabetes, coronary heart disease, high blood triglycerides, high blood pressure and stroke. Obesity also raises risk of certain types of cancer. Obese men are more likely than normal-weight peers to die from cancer of the colon, rectum, and prostate. Obese women are more likely than non-obese women to die from cancer of the gallbladder, breast, uterus, cervix and ovaries. Death from some cancers may be more likely because obesity makes the cancers harder to detect in the early stages (for example, the initial small lump of breast cancer may not be felt in an obese woman). Recent studies show obesity increases the risk of Alzheimer's-type dementia. Other disease and health problems linked to obesity include: gallbladder disease, gallstones, osteoarthritis, gout or joint pain, sleep apnea, psychological and social problems.
Obesity is caused by multiple factors, the primary factor being genetics which is the one factor relating to obesity over which individuals have no control. Other important factors involved in obesity are: the mechanisms of fat storage; the balance between energy intake and energy expenditure; an individual's life style: eating habits and exercise; and psychological, cultural and socioeconomic influences. Despite the seeming inexorable progression of this disease, there have been limited advances in the pharmacotherapy of this condition. Drugs to treat obesity can be divided into three groups: those that reduce food intake or appetite suppressants; those that alter metabolism or block the absorption of fat; and those that increase thermogenesis. Currently, there are only two drugs approved by the FDA for the long-term treatment of obesity and they are fat absorption blocker orlistat (XENICAL®) and the appetite suppressant sibutramine (MERIDIA®). The only thermogenic drug combination that has been tested is ephedrine and caffeine, but this treatment has not been approved by regulatory agencies.
The fat absorption blocker, orlistat works in the gastrointestinal tract by blocking an enzyme that is needed to digest fat. Instead of being absorbed from the intestine, up to one-third of the fat that a person consumes is excreted in the stool. In addition, orlistat blocks the absorption of needed fat-soluble vitamins A, D, E, and K, as well as beta-carotene. This is one of the major limitations of this drug for the long term use in the treatment of obesity. Most commonly reported other side effects of orlistat are bloating, diarrhea and oily stools.
In the appetite suppressant category, a few noradrenergic and serotonergic drugs belong to a family of 2-arylethylamines are currently available in the market for the treatment of obesity. The noradrenergic agents such as phenylpropanolamine, (ACUTRIM®, DEXATRIM®), diethylpropion (TENUATE®), and phentermine (FASTIN®, IONAMIN®) are approved for the short-term treatment of obesity. Whereas, noradrenergic and serotonergic agent sibutramine (MERIDIA®) is the only drug currently approved for the long-term treatment of obesity in the appetite suppressant category. Sibutramine has cyclobutanemethylamine backbone and it is this backbone mainly responsible for its unique pharmacological properties.
In the last 10 years, a number of reports have been published on the possible use of sibutramine, either alone or in combination with other therapeutic agents, for the treatment and/or prevention of a variety diseases and/or disorders in addition to obesity (see, Montana, J. G., WO 2004/058237; Lulla, A. et al., WO 2004/096202; Jerussi, T. P. et al., WO 02/060424; Senanayake, C. H. et al., WO 01/51453; Heal, D. J., WO 01/00205; Birch, A. M. et al., WO 01/00187; Mueller, P., WO 00/32178; Bailey, C., WO 98/11884; Kelly, P., WO 98/13034). For examples: treatment of nausea, emesis, and related conditions; cognitive dysfunctions; eating disorders; weight gain; irritable bowel syndrome; obsessive compulsive disorders; platelet adhesion; apnea, affective disorders such as attention deficit disorders, depression, and anxiety; male and female sexual function disorders; restless leg syndrome; osteoarthritis; substance abuse including nicotine and cocaine addiction; narcolepsy; pain such as neuropathic pain, diabetic neuropathy, and chronic pain; migraines; cerebral function disorders; chronic disorders such as premenstrual syndrome; and incontinence.
In general, sibutramine has a number of therapeutic benefits because of its unique pharmacological properties. However, sibutramine's therapeutic use for the treatment of obesity, and other diseases and disorders is currently not fully utilized because of certain limitations and adverse side effects associated with the drug. The major adverse events reported, in some cases life threatening, include increase in blood pressure and the side effects derived from the drug-drug interactions, for example, serotonin syndrome. The majority of these adverse events are, to some extent, metabolism-based. Sibutramine exerts its pharmacological actions predominantly via its secondary (M1) and primary (M2) amine metabolites. Sibutramine is metabolized in the liver principally by the cytochrome P450 (3A4) isozymes, to desmethyl metabolites, M1 and M2. These active metabolites are further metabolized by hydroxylation and conjugation to pharmacologically inactive metabolites, M5 and M6. The elimination half-lives of therapeutically active primary and secondary metabolites M1 and M2 are 14 and 16 hours, respectively. It is evident from a number literature reports that cytochrome P450 mediated metabolism and the long half lives of active metabolites (M1 and M2) are to a great extent responsible for adverse events such as increased blood pressure and other side effects derived from drug-drug interactions of sibutramine.
Therefore, there is a need and great demand for safer and effective next generation appetite suppressants for the treatment of obesity. An ideal drug in this class should have potent appetite suppressant activity, a proven effect on fat loss, be well tolerated during acute and chronic administration and have alleviated side effects when compared to sibutramine and phentermine.